


The Clam's Domain

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Clam's Domain [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fauxlosophy, Gen, Heterosexuality, Metaphors, Personification, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water is like the sky. It allows a person to move about freely while its very being embraces the person that doesn't fear it. So naturally, Xanxus thought it would nice to have the Vongola Decima swim alongside and beat him. Xfem!27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clam's Domain

**Author's Note:**

> AN: If you read this. It's really a Free! fanfiction in the context of Tsuna and Xanxus in the role of Haruka and Rin. The difference is that Tsuna is a mix of Makoto and Rin's personally with Haruka 's personal ambition. While Xanxus has Haruka's personally with Rin's ambition.
> 
> So fans of both, I hope you enjoy despite the un-beta.

Although the Varia HQ looks like an old castle, the interior possesses state of the art equipment and facilities the Vongola's best scientists and engineers have produced yet. Although it is hard to think about more training or work when the early summer afternoon is very beautiful.

Sawada Setsuna lies on her bed after a morning jog, breakfast, some paperwork that her Storm Guardian Gokudera Hayako helped manage, a light brunch with said guardian and Rain Guardian Yamamoto Takami, and then said rest.

She has been busy trying to keep her health well as she gave up fighting about her position as Decima and accept it. Because Xanxus, as lazy as the man is at times, wouldn't like her to be a weak leader in body and mind.

Thinking about said man left Tsuna lighthearted. Before, she would dread the thought of being in the same room as the Varia leader, but over the past two years Xanxus' anger about her mellowed considerably, and made him surprisingly pleasant company. It wasn't an instantaneous change, but something happened in the future that made Dino and Squalo rather wary to tell her, or it will cause some chaos for both of them. Just not in the way she would expect.

This afternoon, Tsuna had nothing scheduled to do. So to the spirit of the weather, she decides to start packing a small tote of clothes and hair products before heading to the lap pools.

Like in her many Dame-Tsuna moments, she couldn't for the life of her swim before. She would freeze up at the thought of drowning, and pathetically flop around like a beached whale. She got over that fear by practicing rigorously, and became stronger with cutting through the water.

"Yosh! I shall enjoy swimming, TO THE EXTREME!" Tsuna said to imitate Ryohei nii-san, only to fall flat to it "…it doesn't fit me."

Having lived in the Varia HQ for a good while, Tsuna had a general idea of the layout. The exterior is great in size, but with sub levels and hidden passages, it is hardy to estimate it. Lussuria was nice enough to give her a tour and exclaimed it was nice having the adorable, little boss-to-be around. Tsuna really liked Lussuria as her "nee-chan", even if Hayako-ojou gets objective with him touching her boss way too intimately.

On her way out the door, she also sees Xanxus exiting his room. Re-dressed in his usual white long sleeved polo with tie, black dress pants, black tied leather boots, and black Varia "coat cape". The only difference is he's no longer wearing his tail hair ornament, and carrying a black sports bag. Tsuna could almost envision him heading to an elite sports college in that get up.

"Xanxus, good afternoon" Tsuna greets informally, smiling at him.

Xanxus nods to her direction, "Setsuna," he said in terse acknowledgement.

"I'll be heading to the lap pools right now, so maybe I'll see you later." As Tsuna passes the Varia leader, he reaches out to seize the young woman's wrist, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"I'm heading there as well, I'll walk with you." Xanxus said in a way that meant his company is final.

"Oh…okay then. I would love your company" Tsuna tells him in truthful courtesy.

They rode the lift down to the ground floor, exiting the main building to go to the swimming hall in relative silence. The place doubles as a training area for Squalo and Takami if any flashes of inspiration for new Rain techniques comes up. But for now, neither swordsperson is in the vicinity.

Walking inside, Tsuna was immediately hit with the scent of chlorinated water, the air cool from the slight rising precipitation and draft from the vents. It gave her a slight shiver, to which Xanxus slightly flinches from behind.

The change rooms are considered male by default since there were no female Varia officers, but just in case, there were privacy stalls for Tsuna to use. While she undresses and lathers up in the shower, Xanxus did the same, still trying to sort out these troubling thoughts about the Decima.

'I shouldn't be this bothered about her death, even if she told me and others it wasn't permanent and for the Vongola's sake. Everyone dies so easily by my hands, I should be desensitized to it by now dammit…but I would be another lying bastard if I deny that it does…'

These memories brought stress to his heart that he couldn't handle well. The same stress knowing he never had Vongola blood in him, but much more torrential.

Tsuna exits the stall while stopping by where Xanxus is washing up. She has seen her fair share of topless men, but never a fully naked one. She couldn't help but blush if she accidentally sees Xanxus in this way, so to be safe, she stood behind a wall of the shower area.

"I'm finished dressing, so I'll be heading to the pool now," Tsuna promptly tells him. She waited a moment if he would reply, but it didn't come. So she headed out to the pool area.

"Natsumi, why don't you come out as well?" The little lioness went out of the ring and onto Tsuna's arms. "I know you really don't like getting wet, so you can just stay and watch me. Maybe Xanxus will allow Bester to come with you."

Natsu made a whine that she didn't like being far from her master and friend, but obliges to her thoughtful words of comfort. Tsuna placed her companion on a bench before she headed to the deep blue, five and a half metre depth diving pools.

Tsuna skims her foot on its cool surface, ripples easily enveloped by the ever lapping waves. In a sense, the water is like a tangible sky. It allows a person to move about freely while its very being embraces the person that doesn't fear it. She will descend through the stratosphere of a beautiful but equally dangerous world.

Tsuna puts on her swimming goggles, took a few even breaths and dove feet first for her frame to cut the surface.

The body of water easily cradles every part of her, removing minuscule air bubbles that clung to her swimsuit. Her long chestnut brown locks caught in a drifting mess as she further descends. Each second, the water pressure became harder to cope to, but still Tsuna let herself drift down until her feet touch the bottom.

Tsuna looks around the bare pool floor before her lungs were starting to burn from the lacking oxygen. She heard another cutting splash above her. She knew it was Xanxus, the olive skinned body was covered with scars from the incident ten years ago, and never fails to confuse her for another. He sank faster due to his heavier, muscled frame but she wouldn't know due to how quickly he swam to her side. The tinted lens of their goggles didn't deter from the familiar red eyes, a moment filled with determined fire than the icy mask. He took her hand, and pulls her to swim with him back to the surface. It was almost a blink on how fast the two of them rose from the near six metre depth.

Tsuna gasps and took deep breaths from the impossible breakneck pace the Varia leader made her catch up to. Xanxus didn't let go of her hand even after they broke through and still did when he dragged her to get out of the pool.

"You don't have that shark's abnormal lung capacity, don't do that again." Xanxus warns her sternly.

Tsuna sighs a bit, while following him "I've done that before without much problem Xanxus. You didn't have to pull me with you."

Xanxus didn't reply and walks up to his bench. His box animal Bester polices the water with Tsuna's own lion held and curled up with him. Tsuna thought it looked like a sweet scene, though from the sound of it. Bester was purring rather stressfully, with Natsumi purring back to comfort him.

If there was any clear hint to Xanxus' behavior, his box animal's empathetic nature could tell a lot. But right now, she didn't know if she should ask Xanxus if he has something to get off his chest.

"…I'll just be swimming laps then," Tsuna told Xanxus. She leans down to the distressed Liger and pets his mane. "Get well soon Bester, and take care of him Natsumi" she greets the two animals gently, she heard Natsu chirp determinedly and Bester curl up more to the smaller lion before walking away.

The familiar heart stress came back to the latter's owner.

Tsuna positions herself in the starting block like how Hayako instructed step-by-step. Her friend still had the habit of giving a lecture like the physics and technique behind diving and would be completely lost. Luckily, she managed to figure it out with a few trials.

Taking her mark, she thought of a resounding beep ringing in her ears and dove in a front arc. Her form dolphin kicking as she surfaces and floats herself above to a crawl. Her arms cut a break for her to glide into, and her legs to propel her body. Tsuna practiced to be comfortable in the water; each time, she let the body's embrace be a means to be stronger.

Like the first time, another break entry into the water follows. It was easy for him to catch her without much labour.

"Let's race back, Setsuna." Xanxus challenges her while keeping pace.

"You would easily beat me" Tsuna calls out to him.

"Then do so with a Dying Will" Xanxus calls her before somersaulting and propelling against the wall.

Tsuna feels her face heat up, before she smiles. Her temple lighting a bright orange flame and eyes of determined amber. Once her feet planted the wall, she boosted a strong break and immediately caught up with Xanxus. She trained herself to activate it without the help of the pills, and had to be prepared in every situation.

She had the feeling Xanxus has a natural acquaintance with water, as he made effortless strides through each alternating stroke, water practically parting for him to move forward. He had no fear in this domain, his very presence is of power and leadership, and not even his surroundings could stop him.

This is the man Tsuna needs to be on par with, the man that earned her respect many times over. He is an important part of the Vongola's strength and she never liked to think he's suffering.

Just a fingertip away, both of them managed to touch the wall at once. They tied.

"Good race," Tsuna complimented with her orange flame retreating, "I guess I need to train harder, to match you without my Dying Will."

Xanxus again said nothing, he lifts the floating lane marker to enter to hers. He held her close to him, her body much warmer than the one that cradles them. Tsuna tenses from the intimacy but let's her guard down, she knew he wouldn't try to hurt her anymore and lightly held him in return.

"You'll never drown, as long as I'm around," Xanxus vows to her softly.

Tsuna knew not to disappoint him, she smiles warmly "then I will always swim for you, Xanxus."

Xanxus gave a slight smile back, kissing her cheek, "I'm glad…Tsuna."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Domain Of The Two Clam Bosses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929829) by [LadyAxisNeoluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna)




End file.
